The present invention relates to brassieres, and more particularly to "stretch"brassieres.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,975 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,513 disclose brassieres which have bra cups of a composite construction which combines a non-elastic segment and an elastic segment. The elastic segment permits the cup to stretch and accommodate to the bust of the wearer, while the non-elastic segment provides the desired bust-supporting function. Such composite cup constructions typically fail to meet the high fashion decolletage requirement for a successful brassiere in today's market. While a bra cup mixture of elastic and inelastic fabrics can provide the wearer with the comfort of a stretch bra and at least a portion of the support of a non-elastic bra, the known brassieres fail to combine these desirable properties with the attractive appearance demanded by the fashion conscious.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,988 discloses a brassiere which has a two ply bra cup comprising an inner cup of a light thin lining fabric and an outer cup which is a composite of an inelastic fabric and a lacey trimming material. The use of a composite construction for the outer cup also fails to meet the high fashion decolletage requirements for a successful brassiere in today's market where the appearance of a seam or stitch line is totally rejected by women who prefer the smooth drape of clinging fabric uninterrupted by seam line bulges and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere which combines the comfort of elasticity, the support of non-elasticity and the attractiveness of a bra with a non-composite sole or outer cup.
Another object is to provide such a brassiere which utilizes a two-ply cup, an outer cup providing an attractive appearance and an inner cup combining the composite functions of support and comfort.
A further object is to provide such a brassiere which is of simple economic construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to maintain.